


Reference Sheet

by Atol



Series: Proof is in the Pudding [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gamma - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse-Atol Style, Other, beta, delta - Freeform, omega - Freeform, reference, this is just me fleshing out how exactly i picture this all working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Series: Proof is in the Pudding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966348
Kudos: 54





	Reference Sheet

Primary Gender : The gender that is commonly labeled with Female, Male, or otherwise specified. It is mostly decided by the person after they have come of age, and there are various combinations of physical vs mental labels. Being trans in this specific Omegaverse is not uncommon or unheard of, because with two Genders that are inherent to any person, the lines between what is something Women do, versus what A Beta does is more complex. Therefore Primary gender is usually just a quick description of how the person views their body to function.

Secondary Gender: The secondary genders are more commonly referred to as Dynamics to cause less confusion when talking about them, and are as follows. Alpha, Delta, Beta, Gamma, and Omega. Any imaginable combination of primary and secondary genders can occur, some being more common than others, but there is no impossible combination. Most people present as a Dynamic earlier than they decide on primary gender, because it is an instinctual function that helps guide them to what they best excel in when it comes to survival. It has less to do with society, and more to do with how their body best handles certain stressors and risks. 

Alpha: This Dynamic is characterized by their larger frames, and strength. All Alpha's possess a penis with a knot at the base which inflates when mating. This penis is found with any combination of other genitalia, depending on the primary sex of the Alpha. Alpha's, if they posses a functioning uterus, are able to conceive but it is difficult, and there is a high rate of miscarriage and still borne births in Alphas. Alphas have the highest rate of fertility for impregnation of partners, however. Most Alpha's show a distinct deadened sense for their pain receptors, which many think has to do with their roles as Hunters and Protectors. This is the most plentiful of Dynamics, presenting in close to 30% of any generations population in the beginning. Over the course of their lives, they often die due to environmental or personal trials, and by the age of mid life there is only 5% or less of them that make up the population of their generation. If they do not have an outlet for their instincts, such as regular Hunts, or someone to Nurture, such as a Pack they have Bonded with officially, they will waste away, often called Withering. 

Delta: This Dynamic is characterized by being a similar size, and close to the same strength of Alphas naturally. Their pain receptors show no sign of deadening, and therefore they are less likely to be killed in ways that Alpha's are. Deltas always possess a penis, in combination with any other primary genitalia, and some have knots, not all of them do. They can also conceive, given that they have a functioning uterus, and despite it being difficult, their rate of miscarriages and still borne births are significantly lower than Alpha's, only a bit higher than a Beta's average rates. Delta's make up around 20% of their generations population on average, and most survive well into adulthood. They can also suffer from a lack of instinct outlets, but they do not Wither the same way as Alpha's, the effect much longer and slower of a rate. It would take active neglect and abuse to cause a Delta to Wither at the same rate that an Alpha would just from accidental inactivity. Due to making up a larger portion of the population by adulthood, Deltas are often the leaders of Packs, due to the shortage of available Alphas. Deltas have a much lower rate of fertility in the case of impregnation of partners, close to the average of Betas. 

Beta: This Dynamic is characterized by being the median size between the flip from large Alphas and Deltas, and the smaller Gammas and Omegas. They can have any set of genitalia dependent on their primary gender, and do not possess knots. Their rate of impregnation and becoming pregnant are average, and the rate of miscarriage and still borne births are much lower than Alphas or Deltas, though are still slightly higher than a Gamma, and much higher than an Omega. Betas are the least affected by instinctual diseases or symptoms, and are known as level headed mediators for the more volatile Dynamics. They make up about 20% if their generations population, and that percentage stays the same through adulthood. 

Gamma: This Dynamic is characterized by being significantly smaller than Alphas and Deltas in stature, though closer to Betas, and slightly larger than Omegas on average. Their fertility rate for both conceiving and impregnation is higher than all other Dynamics excepting Omegas. Gammas always possess a Uterus and birthing canal, along with any other primary sex genitalia they may have. They never have knots. This Dynamic makes up close to 20% of their generations population, and this stays the same throughout adulthood on average. They can become ill due to ignoring their instincts in much the same way that Delta's can, not often succumbing to it to the point of death, due to the amount of effort it would take to push one to that point. Many Packs have clusters of Gammas, instead of Omegas, due to their rarity. 

Omega: This Dynamic is characterized by being the smallest in stature. They have very high levels of pain receptors, making them physically sensitive to sensations, which has made them seem as if they have almost 6th senses when it comes to danger. They are difficult to capture against their will, and their survival abilities vastly outstrip any other Dynamic. Some can even identify the time of day when blindfolded based off the temperature and their surroundings, due to this level of heightened senses. Omegas always have a birthing canal and uterus, their fertility rates for both conceiving and impregnating the highest out of all Dynamics. Their miscarriage and still borne rates close to non-existent. This Dynamic does not suffer from Withering or any other similar symptoms of ignoring their instincts. Instead, they are the only Dynamic that goes Feral. When an Omega goes Feral, it's due to either having to survive on their own for too long, or from intense neglect or loneliness. If an Omega does not have a proper support system, or is never Bonded, then they become Feral, lashing out and behaving more like an animal than a sentient being. Feral Omegas have been known to wipe out entire Packs single handedly, and this Dynamic is both revered and feared due to this. 

Despite these general pieces of information about both Primary and Secondary Genders, there are always exceptions to any rule, there are Omegas who are larger and physically stronger than some Alphas, some Alphas who are very small, sometimes there are those people who possess a knot when by all rights, their Dynamic shouldn't, someone who has an exceptionally high rate of fertility or not. These above descriptions are just based off of the most common examples.


End file.
